Regaining Wishes
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: She would have given up everything just to see him again.


Author: IdrianWatzon

**Regaining Wishes**

The air fluttered against the leaves brilliantly, hiding Hitomi's sigh and sending it to the wind as she leaned her back against the thick tree trunk. In her pale hands she held a simple book. It was worn, having been read many, many times; much too many for it to not be in top condition anymore. As of that moment, only two beings had ever seen the beloved contents of the thick bindings, and as it would seem, it would always be those mere two.

The first was Hitomi herself, who held it gently in her palms at that moment, treasuring it as she would a newborn child. The second person, one who barely believed the contents herself, was Hitomi's one and only friend, Yukari. The red-head hadn't completely understood what she had read, but she had known not to betray her best friend. Yukari knew all too well that her friend loved the dear old book much too much to treat it as a simple novel.

In fact, Hitomi loved and treasured it so much, she had gone so far as to carry it with her wherever she went. Nobody questioned, they let her continue. After all, she had written within it a story of wonders. Sometime back, she had taken nearly a month just to write it down, using her simple memory to tell the tale in her own words. For that entire month, she had done nothing but write.

Her parents had worried that she wasn't feeding herself correctly and that she was dropping her grades tremendously, but she had recovered, growing much more cheerful than before she had disappeared. Now, she had held it for nearly a year. So much time had passed since that fateful moment when she had learned of everything written within the journal. But she continued through life much more naturally than when she had given up.

Still, there had been many times when Hitomi would wake up in the dead of night and read, treasuring her memories and believing it had all happened as she remembered. Many times, she would trace the lines written and cherish the moments that she could remember. The memories that she had written. Since that fateful time, she had changed drastically. She no longer felt the need to die; but she seemed to be growing lonely.

Hitomi missed all of the many friends she had made on the simple planet that had been called Gaea. The planet that could see earth, yet earth could not see itself. The planet with which all of its inhabitants believed earth to be called the Mystic Moon, and yet earth knew nothing of it. The world that considered Hitomi a Goddess. A beloved Wing Goddess that had saved their planet from great destruction. But there were times when she thought that Gaea and everything within it had all been a dream.

Hitomi was slowly loosing the hope she had gained. She was growing depressed once more, loosing that important hope she had made. The girl had even started to loose herself in thought during classes and once, she had fallen asleep, collapsing right out of her chair and disturbing her entire room. She had thought of joining track again, and actually managed. But she wasn't as good and her determination had dropped, so she had soon left, loosing interest once more.

Yukari had questioned, and Hitomi had managed to tell her of a small part of Gaea. She had nodded, but also suggested that it had been a dream. Since then, Hitomi hadn't bothered telling anybody else of Gaea. Yukari still questioned the possibility of a dream, and that had caused Hitomi to retell the events and had even gone so far as to let Yukari read the journal. The friend had assured Hitomi that they had not forgotten and that they probably missed her as much as she missed them.

But she still wished Gaea would call her back. Many times she would look into the sky, most often during the night, and she would wish for the simplest of glimpses of the planet. But that had never happened. Not once. Yukari was the only one who knew why Hitomi always trailed off. Yukari was the only one who knew her friend's secret. Yukari was the only one who knew...

Sometimes, Hitomi would stop mid-sentence and trail into thoughts. Her mother had taken her to a psychologist, but Hitomi hadn't spoken a word of her mystical planet. Her mystical world. Her secret. Many times, Yukari had protested of the stupidity of sending Hitomi to a shrink, and finally Hitomi's parents had agreed to let their daughter stop attending.

The planet Gaea. How she wished she could return. So badly with all her heart, she wished she could be the girl from the Mystic Moon once more. So very badly she wanted her wish to come true, just as it had before during the war.

Sighing once more into the wind, Hitomi opened the journal and searching for a page. Finally, she managed to flip to it, her fingers carefuly not to rip any pages. The one sheet was worn, having been read many times and once more, it would be read again.

_I became friends with the cat-girl, Merle, and soon became friends with the old fortuneteller. _

_Merle had called him a 'Mole-Man', to which I laughed. _

_He was the one to hook the strange pendant to a necklace for me. Merle then told me of _

_Lord Van, the strange young man_

_that had tried to attack me. She said that when he was small, his country had been _

_destroyed by the black dragon clan. She __explained that Van was always alone. _

_That he always fought alone. She then told of how he was destined to become king, _

_even though his country and people were all gone. She said that he was _

_destined to fight his enemies as long as he lives. _

_That, which was the destiny of one born as a future king. But I learned that deep down, _

_Van was a very kind and gentle person. Merle _

_had told me that, but later I soon learned he was exactly those words._

Hitomi flipped further through the book. She remembered everybody. There had been Van, Merle, Allen, Millerna, Gaddes, even that strange guy Dryden. Then there had been Folken, Van's elder brother. Then even Dilandau, along with many more. But, most of all, she missed Van. He had protected her with his life and had been there with her nearly the entire time she had been on Gaea. She had understood him as he had understood her.

He had even trusted her enough to shown her the wondrous wings of the draconian. The wondrous, pearly feathered wings. The moment she had seen them, she had been fascinated. But soon after they had disappeared, only to be replaced with the crimson blood that had seeped from his wound.

She missed them all so very much. It was too difficult to think that it had all been a dream. Hitomi breathed in deeply, flipping more and more. Then she reached the end of the written pages. The next sheets were different. The insides were hollowed out and a deck of tarot cards set within. She gingerly picked up the cards and smiled at them, fingering their edges as she stared.

Before, they had been her deck. She would use them to make predictions of the future. The last time she had ever used them was when she had landed on a three different cards. The Lovers, The Moon, and The World. That had thrown her off so greatly that she had stopped instantly. That had been a mere month before she had actually went to Gaea.

Now, she realized that it had been true. She had realized that just weeks after she had left Gaea. They had all been true, and the first had been the most of impact. Now, she realized the mistake she had made in ever leaving. Surely, they would need the Wing Goddess again. Surely Gaea would call her back, so she could see Van and everybody else again. Surely, she would be able to tell Van what she learned she felt. That she might even... love him? If that was even possible.

It hadn't nearly been her choice to leave Gaea in the first place. The twist of fate and chane had caused her to leave much to soon to leave her pleased. It had saddened her to learn she had returned, but at the same time, Hitomi had known it was what was required. It would have happened whether she had a choice or not.

Hitomi trailed into another collection of thoughts. Escaflowne, the wondrous guymelef Escaflowne. How could she ever forget of that? After all, Escaflowne was the reason she had traveled to Gaea. As the Wing Goddess, she had an amazing power and her wish could change the world. Escaflowne had been the strange robotic being, called the Dragon Armor by many, that had appeared with Hitomi within it. She remembered all that had happened with Escaflowne.

How it had taken Van's blood. How her wish had stopped it from destroying the entire world. How Escaflowne could turn into a remarkable dragon form as well. How Hitomi wished to see even that strange guymelef again. She would give anything just to see them all, her friends. To be proven that it all wasn't a dream, that she wasn't hallucinating. That she wasn't crazy. That was what she wished.

But it seemed that her wish wouldn't be granted this time. It was hopeless. There was a shuffling sound and Hitomi looked up from the tarot cards. She watched as a redhead sat next to her; Yukari. Hitomi smiled softly at her best friend. The only one who new all of Hitomi's wishes and who new of Gaea, even if she hadn't been there herself. Even if she didn't believe any of it.

"Hey, Hitomi!" Yukari greeted. The others green eyes blinked slowly as she nodded in return.

"Hi, Yukari..." She trailed off, glancing back at the tarot cards. Yukari looked at them as well, and she sighed.

"Hitomi, you really wish to go back, don't you?" She asked, watching her friend's reaction. Hitomi nodded, unable to speak for the moment. It would break all the drama that had been building up.

"Yukari, what would you do? I mean, if you were in my position..."

The other looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure. It's hard to think about what I would do. After all, I've never been to Gaea," she smiled gently.

Hitomi snapped the journal shut and leaned against the tree again, letting out a low blow of air. Her hair blew around her face in the wind. It was about the same length it had been when she had gone to Gaea. She didn't want to change it. Maybe, if anybody ever came to earth, which she had grown to calling the Mystic Moon as well, they would recognize her. But only in her dreams did that seem to happen.

"Yukari?"

"Yeah?" She replied, waiting for Hitomi to speak again.

"Would you ever want to meet them?" The question came slowly, uncertainty in her voice.

"Who? You mean everybody on that planet?"

Hitomi nodded.

"Well, considering how much I know about them, of course. I mean, I don't know about that crazy guy, but everybody else seem okay."

Hitomi couldn't help but giggle at the comment.

"Yes! Dilandau doesn't seem like the type to make a good impression," she smiled lightly. Then Hitomi stood slowly, stretching and clutching the journal to her right palm. Yukari followed, earning a comment of, "It's getting late. Let's head home."

Shaking her head, red strands falling about her face, she tilted her head slightly, "What time is it?"

Hitomi glanced at the wristwatch she had, "It's almost seven."

"Wow, you really wouldn't think that with all the lights around. It almost doesn't seem dark. Do you want to walk, Hitomi?"

With a thoughtful expression, Hitomi replied, "Not really. Let's take the subway again."

Yukari nodded. They started on their way. The lights soon grew dimmer as they headed away from the glittering buildings. The park was far from them now. Hitomi stared into the sky as she strode along, careful to keep her balance. Her green eyes drifted downwards so she could see in front of her as she made sure not to trip. Hitomi's eyes soon traveled down to stare at the ground as they walked.

She listened as her friend walked behind her. She heard the tapping of Yukari's shoes as they hit the ground lightly. All was nearly silent. Suddenly, the tapping stopped. Hitomi halted as well and turned around to face the scarlet-haired young woman.

"What's wrong?" She asked, staring at her friend as she looked ahead.

"Hitomi, what is that?" Yukari questioned, staring at the sky blankly and confusingly. Hitomi turned and gasped as she saw a blinding pillar of light. It almost didn't seem like anything she had recognized before, but then it struck her. It seemed familiar, in a small way. She didn't remember from where or how, but for some reason it gave her reason to grab Yukari's hand and start running towards it.

"Hitomi!" Came the desperate cry.

"It looks familiar!" Was the simple shout back. Yukari reluctantly followed, trying to keep up with the quicker. She wasn't as fast, so it was harder. As they ran, Hitomi ran through her mind what it could be. For a moment she thought of aliens, but that soon left as they neared it. That was when an idea struck.

When she had returned, she had fallen through a bright pillar of light. It hadn't happened when she arrived on Gaea, since she ended up inside Escaflowne. But, when she came back to earth, she had come in a pillar of light. The wings had softened her landing, and then the pillar and wings had both disappeared. How could she ever forget?

Hitomi quickened her pace, making Yukari run faster as well. Finally, they reached the pillar and its bottom. Hitomi stopped dead when she saw the end. Yukari ended up running into her, but her friend wasn't fazed.

"Hitomi?" Yukari asked, stumbling back a moment, before catching her balance. The one with the shorter hair slowly started walking forward.

"It can't be..." She muttered. Yukari followed, watching the light in amazement as it started to fade away. Finally, the light was gone. The form of a crouched being leaned against the ground. Yukari gazed at whoever the being was, confusion apparent.

"Hitomi..." She managed. The person stood, looking around.

"It's... How?" Hitomi started to run forward. Yukari raced along as well.

"Van..." Was what Yukari heard as Hitomi hugged the person tightly. It seemed like the man was startled, before he slowly wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"Hitomi..." He muttered, letting go of the shorter woman and stepping back a moment.

"How are you here, Van? I don't understand," Hitomi started, "Why are you here?"

He was around their age, that was for sure. He had on a faded red shirt and what looked like blue shorts and an animal skin wrapped around it tied with a red sash-like belt. A sword hung across his waist, just behind his arm. Up both arms blue tattoos were located and his left arm had a black band wrapped around from wrist to just before his elbow. A green band was wrapped around that.

His eyes were the deepest shade of crimson red that Yukari had ever seen. His hair was a deep black color, messy and wild. At that moment, she knew that this was him. Van, the one Hitomi had talked about often. The one whom Hitomi had fallen in love with. Yukari knew this, even though Hitomi hadn't stated it herself, Yukari knew. She wasn't called a best friend for nothing.

She knew the moment she read Hitomi's description of Van's wings that her best friend had fallen for him. She knew the moment Hitomi would gaze with loving eyes at her journal, that she loved Van. It was just something she knew.

Now, with the young man standing in front of her, Yukari believed everything. She believed all she had read of Gaea, all the fascinating people and the adventures and wars, she knew they were real now. She knew her best friend was never imagining. She had known her best friend had not lost her mind, but this proved it. This proved that the countless nights without sleep and the dreams of torture Hitomi had suffered from were not because of insanity.

"Hitomi..." Yukari began. Turning towards Yukari, her green eyes glistening with tears. She wiped them away and hugged the girl, burying her face into her shoulder before stepping back, a large smile across her face. The happiest smile Yukari had seen come from Hitomi.

"Yukari, I'd like to introduce you to Van. Van, this is my best friend, Yukari," Hitomi introduced. Van nodded towards Yukari and Yukari smiled back.

"Hitomi? I knew you were never hallucinating. I knew," Yukari smiled brightly, her eyes squinting slightly to show her happiness. Hitomi returned the smile. She looked at Van, gently love apparent in her eyes.

"Van, why are you here? I mean, I'm so completely happy, but why?" She asked slowly.

Van smiled warmly, "Everybody misses you. Merle had a fit about three days ago, wishing you were back to talk girl stuff. She hates that I'm a boy sometimes," Van started. Hitomi laughed at this.

"How is everybody? How are you?" She asked.

"We're all fine. Slowly, everything is regaining peace," Van started.

Hitomi nodded in joy.

"I came here to ask if you wanted to come back. You don't have to, but it would make us all happy. I would like that too, Hitomi," Van looked down, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Hitomi's eyes widened and before she could resist, she hugged Van tightly.

"Oh, Van! I wish to go back, so much! But..." Hitomi looked to Yukari, causing the other to look down in shame.

"Hitomi, I just want you to be happy. Go, I know you want to," a smile replaced the pain of knowing she'd never see her best friend again. Hitomi's eyes watered up more.

"Yukari..." Hitomi hugged her best friend tightly, before she let go, almost reluctant.

"I'll never forget you, Hitomi," Yukari managed through the choked up sob.

"Neither will I, Yukari. I'll never, ever forget. It's a promise... Okay?"

"Of course, Now go, Hitomi. Go. I don't want to keep them all waiting. Don't mind me."

"Yukari, I'll miss you."

"Me too, Hitomi. Now go! Everybody's waiting."

Hitomi nodded. She turned to the one she had given her heart to, "Van, let's go! I want to see everybody!" She laughed.

Van nodded and wings sprouted from his back. The red shirt ripped in the back, leaving two holes for the wings. Yukari grew amazed as she remembered Hitomi's description of them. Pearly white with silky feathers. Van gently picked up Hitomi and waited. The young woman turned her face to Yukari and smiled brightly.

The pillar of light appeared again and the two waited. Hitomi was happy. She was finally going to be with Van and the rest of Gaea. She turned to him and smiled. She looked back at her dearest friend and smiled.

"Hitomi, I hope you are happy with this," Van whispered. She simply shook her head, the journal still in her grasp as she held onto him.

"Of course, Van! I've waited for this moment ever since I got back. I never wanted to leave. I've always wanted to be with you. I _still_ want to be with you," She piped, earning a nod.

"As do I."

Hitomi shut her eyes. She heard Van ask one more thing as the pillar of light started to pull them upwards. Van's wings twitched as they floated higher with each passing second.

"I hope you don't mind coming," he whispered.

"Not at all..."

And soon they were gone.

--- A/N I just wanted to thank all my reviewers on this tiny oneshot. So I reworked it and did major editing to the storyline. Hope you like the minor yet major changes! And thanks for all the reviews! I hope to earn more!


End file.
